User talk:Phil.e.
Adminship I have made you, User:WiiKing, and User:Darthphonebook ‎admins for this wiki -- please use it well! Have a look at Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide and Wikia:Help:User access levels, and ask questions if you have them. :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 16:26, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Yago Miyamoto Didn't realize that the name was wrong... I didn't create the article... user 71.82.132.233 did. By the looks of it, that IP address also created the articles for Shigero Miyamoto and Hiyamotin Haka.--[[User:Darthphonebook|'Darth Phonebook']] 17:33, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I believe they get 3 warnings, unless they explicitly state that they are there to vandalize. Then, after 3 warnings, they should be given a 24 hour ban. If after that ban is over, they continue, than a permanent ban is acceptable. Vandals who admit it should be immediatly banned. We can also ban an IP for awhile if we see a bunch of vandals from the same IP. WiiKing 01:39, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *Do you mean make a page on how to fight vandals?WiiKing 01:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Ok, either you can make the page, or I can do it later when I get on (I'm going to get off for awhile). ps-I'd love a custom sig, you can either teach me how or I can tell you how I would like it done. Thanks!WiiKing 01:53, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *I made the Blocking Policy page WiiKing [Talk] 03:20, 30 April 2007 (UTC) custom sig hmmm...how bout just a black background with red lettering.....and for now i'll just have it display my username.thanx!WiiKing 01:57, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *for now, no image, just linked to my userpage, talk page, and contribs (can i make that say "Random junk I edited"?), and i want the font to be Comic Sans MS, and i would like it underlined.WiiKing 02:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *other stuff just black font, no background, high, with brackets []. and for my contribs, i want it to say "Random junk I (capital i) edited". WiiKing 02:09, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *ok, I'll wait...i'm just doing homework...WiiKing 02:12, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *the sig looks good...can't think of anything to change right now...if you get the time, I'd like to learn how to do this myself (you can email me directions if you want, you should be able to email me from the community portal...WiiKing 02:31, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *cool....thanks :) WiiKing [Talk] 02:36, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry I probably shouldn't have been made an administrator of this wiki. During the week I have school, swim practice, and track practice and won't be able to contribute much. I'm sorry that I can't really help people, but... --[[User:Darthphonebook|'Darth Phonebook']] 14:08, 30 April 2007 (UTC) re: sig I'll just remove the picture all-together. ::See ya! :--User:KillerCRS 35pxTalk to me!] - [ ] CURRENTLY ON A WII. 23:32, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Hey Phil.e...I emailed you but I don't know if you got it...I've added a bunch of stuff from wikipedia, and I think we should reword a lot of it so we're not just a clone site. If you want, I can make a category for all of the stuff from wikipedia, so it's easier to find. WiiKing [Talk] 15:44, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Ok...I got it all categozized, and made some spoiler templates. Help out when you can. Thanks! ps-Do you think we should tell users to ask permission befor adding a pic into their sigs? I know Wikipedia has a no-pic policy to prevent slowing of the server, and to make reading more fluid. On the other hand, we want to be as friendly as possible. What do you think? WiiKing [Talk] 02:29, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Don't worry about it...I've been gone lately too...I've just been editing the last couple of days....but we REALLY need more users... WiiKing [Talk] 03:05, 16 May 2007 (UTC) edit tools That's great, could come in handy...looks like we're finally getting a couple of new users, too... WiiKing [Talk] 22:02, 19 May 2007 (UTC) New userpages I'm not sure if it's a good idea to create othr users' userpages. – Smiddle / talk 15:57, 21 May 2007 (UTC) *I stand behind Phil.e. completely on this...its purely to prevent the article from being placed on the wanted articles list, so something actually needed will come up on the front page instead. And, in any case, its just a tag that says who they are, and can be changed if desired. No biggie. WiiKing [Talk] 19:22, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::OK. – Smiddle / talk 14:47, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Hi and thanks Just wanted to say thanks for warm welcome. I signed up to wikipedia and i have never heard off anyone. I'll try and get my friends to come along too. Nintendo's fame is rising again so now wold be a brilliant time to intorduce this site to as many people as possible. Yettie0711 23:05, 21 May 2007 (UTC) User pages Whenever you create a new userpage, I've noticed that you've just been putting down I'm . While that is perfectly fine in and of itself (oh, and you might want to create MediaWiki:Protectedpagetext to prevent it from popping up on the front page, even if it contains the same exact content), I think it could be a tad more personalized, maybe along the lines of Hi! I'm ! (notice the subst:, that substitutes the for the actual page name). Just a suggestion. --SkizzerzTalk - 16:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Forums Dear Phil.e., I've done some work, but there are other things to fix...remind me to do 'em later on #halopedia or Halopedia. ;-) Adios! Cheers, 17:46, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Editing Hey Phil.e...I havn't been on a whole lot lately, but I'm on summer vacation now, so I should be able to contribute a whole lot more...do you think you could help me rework the stuff in the Wikipedia category so we can remove those tags? Thanks! WiiKing [Talk] 14:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) rollback That works for me...I've always thought that it should be something everybody should have...but how do we go about giving it to people?WiiKing [Talk] 19:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Two things... First of all, I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I won't be able to edit, or to welcome new users (which we seem to be getting more of). Second, the Active User list on the main page isn't working, and I have no clue how to fix it. Do you know anything we can try?WiiKing [Talk] 00:06, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *I talked to Catherine (the one who made us admins) about the Active user link, and she said that the techs took it down temporarily to re-write it, since it was causing server slowdown. It should be back in a day or two. WiiKing [Talk] 02:39, 29 June 2007 (UTC) rollback continued Cool...bureaucratic powers should come in handy. Thanks for letting me know!WiiKing [Talk] 03:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Main Page I havnt been on lately (I had four trojan viruses on my computer....messed up my internet), and I just saw the changes. I like the tabs, but is there a way we can center the text in the first tab? Also, can we put the wanted pages stuff on the third tab in a box, like it was before?WiiKing [Talk] 18:23, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback tip Hi, thanks for giving me rollback rights! Here's a tip for hiding reverts (use sparingly, like when reverting large chunks of spam): Go to the contributions page of the user you are going to revert and make sure that the URL is the one with "index.php" in it (like so: http://wii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions/Phil.e. ), then append "&bot=1" to the end of the URL (like so: http://wii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions/Phil.e.&bot=1 ). Then, when you click the "rollback" link next to one of their contribs, it will hide the initial edit AND the reversion of it from recent changes (unless someone has showbots set to 1 by clicking on the "show bots" link). It will not, however, hide the edit from the page's history, your contributions, or the reverted user's contributions. Just a helpful tip! --SkizzerzTalk - 23:42, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Your change to MediaWiki:Monobook.css Not all of us use monobook :). Please remember that you potentially have 3+ skins being used globally across this wiki, so changes that you make to a specific skin's css should be skin-specific. Also, if you want to prevent people from changing a page, click the "protect" tab (in monobook) or the "Protect" link in the article box (in smoke/slate). That prevents non-sysops from changing a page/uploading an image to said page. --SkizzerzTalk - 14:49, 13 July 2007 (UTC) request Can you add the following to MediaWiki:Smoke.css and MediaWiki:Slate.css: .boxHeader:hover ul, .boxHeader_noBorderMargin:hover ul { display:none !important } Currently, when hovering over the sidebar portlets in Smoke (and I'm presuming this happens in Slate as well), the bullet point image appears next to the headings. I believe that the above css will prevent that from happening. I'll check monobook in a bit to see if it happens there as well (oh, and can you come onto IRC? I'm lonely). --SkizzerzTalk - 16:06, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Actually, just remove the two :hover ul lines. It's causing problems in numerous locations. --SkizzerzTalk - 16:09, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Two things: *I need help editing the Mario page. It was taken directly from wikipedia, and none of the pictures are uploaded, and it's full of redlinks. *I added character pics on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl page. What do you think? I know we need to fill some space on that article somehow, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. WiiKing [Talk] 04:14, 29 July 2007 (UTC) *I did a seperate page for the stages too and linked the Smash Bros. page to it.WiiKing [Talk] 14:38, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Re:Game Guides I was thinking about that not long ago...I think it's a good idea, I'm just not sure how to incorporate it...we shouldn't just put guides on articles (maybe cheats though, won't be as long). I think for guides we should either have a forum or make seperate articles (possibly both--game/boss guides in their own articles and a forum for any additional help. Full guides will take a while to write though...unless we ask some of the users from sites such as Gamefaqs if we can use their walkthroughs...)WiiKing [Talk] 01:33, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Mistake Phil.e., you give me a message that I'm new, but I'm not new. I was helping this wiki last year. I was known as RedFire Mario, but I changed my name to Shadow the Plumber Re: Mistake That's ok Wii friend I was making the page on wii friends and i couldn't come up with a better definition. It seems that you would be the person to make it. it would be great if you did. --Kade wikis 21:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Ok. It might be awhile though. I'll be thinking about what to write :)--Kade wikis 21:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Syosp Inactivity... Look, there's 3 syosps. Darth Phone Book has'nt edited since March 2007. WiiKing has'nt edited since September. You have'nt edited since April. I think that you should make someone a syosp. Yowuza 15:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Argh, this place is being vandalised like crazy and thier is STILL no admins. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:49, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Pretty much... this wiki is inactive now. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Thanks for letting me be admin Phil.e. I'll do my best to make more pages. -Shadow the Plumber 12:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks again Phil.e. I think I can do this by myself, because I haven't seen some active users here lately. Thanks -Shadow the Plumber 4:21, 11 Septemeber 2008 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Shadow only edits occasionly. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:29, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Please can I be an admin on this wiki since none of the admins or bureaucrats have edited for 3 months and this wiki is still being vandalised regularly. GT5162 11:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Sysop Hi, according to , there are only 5 sysops and MarioGalaxy isn't one of them. The only ones on the list are: you, JSharp, Darthphonebook, Wiiking and Shadow the Plumber. (Are you referring to MarioGalaxy2433g5 or MarioGalaxy. Both of them are active, but neither is a sysop. GT5162 18:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. GT5162 20:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Admin request Just thought i'd let the last few active admins now about my request for adminship, as i know your not really active here and so probably won't see it. --Sgtcook 15:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, of course i'll be keeping it up :D.--Sgtcook 16:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) what do you think? What do you think of my new Wii list. Basically its a gallery displaying a picture (usually from boxart). What do you think, should i continue?--Sgtcook 00:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, i've decided it works better on a website, it looks kinda weird on the wiki.--Sgtcook 19:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Being An Admin Hi, am Smashbro8. I have the most edits on this wiki and I am asking you if I can be an administrator. I already know what it like to be an admin, for I am an admin on another wiki, and I do not play with the powers. Please get back to me. Smashbro8 03:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sysop Powers Can I have some sysop powers.. Slipknot Darkrai 22:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) OK then... Slipknot Darkrai 11:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Smashbro I keep making edits to Smashbro.'s articles and he reverts me even if they are good faith. Please help me and remove his rights because he is reverting my good faith edits. Slipknot Darkrai 20:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry sir it is just that Smashbro. has been annoying me by reverting my good faith edits. ::I am aiming for sysop powers and I am not going to let this problem take over right? Adiminship im not asking to be in adimin (in less you want me) but what do you do when your in admin? User:Dr. Eggman rox 2 Wikia Contributor making Zelda pages. Phil.e.! I need your help, even though you aren't really an administrator. There is a wikia contributor who is making The Legend of Zelda pages, some of which have absolutely nothing on them. Other Zelda pages are stubs. To me the Zelda pages look like nonsense that doesn't belong on Wii Wiki, but i don't know whether to get rid of them or keep them. What do you think I should do with the pages? Please respond back to me. Smashbro8 19:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Smashbro8 Zelda pages Hi Phil.e. It's Smashbro8. I know the wikia contributor is making many small Zelda pages, some of which have nothing on them, however, I don't know anything about The Legend of Zelda. In a way, some pages should be deleted, but I don't want to delete them if they have to do with a Zelda Wii game. What should we do, who should we go to? Smashbro8 04:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Smashbro8. Donkey Kong Country Returns Hi Phil.e. It is Smashbro8. I am talking to you about the Donkey Kong Country Returns levels. I am having a hard time with them, for I planned on spending the entire summer vacation on making them, but I couldn't get any further than the twelfth level of the game, with 52 more levels to make. I couldn't make them because sometimes I would get tired while making them, and other times I just don't feel like doing them. I also had family that I went to see, and also some that came down by me to visit. I feel ashamed I cannot make them nor get any further than Stormy Shore (the page isn't even finished). I really want the pages to be made, but I don't feel like making them. I can't even trust another person to do it for me, because all they will make is a stub. School is starting on August 8th, and I'm tired of looking at the levels on the Super Mario Wiki. What should I do?! Should I just take my time and make them, or just don't bother with them and work on other games such as NSMB Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, Mario Sports Mix, etc. Hello Hello Phil.e. Allow me introduce myself. I'm VaniVoid97. I was wondering what you're looking for in an admin. VaniVoid97 07:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) A new admin Phil.e., it is Smashbro8 again. I have a person who wants to be an admin, and shows that he will take care of the wiki. I am wondering how to give him the powers of adminship. Please get back to meSmashbro8 20:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Smashbro8.